Lady DiNozzo nee Malfoy
by SidheLaila
Summary: Draco's sister Athena marries Tony DiNozzo. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of NCIS or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

Draco pulled his sobbing sister Athena to him and apparated them away from their father and into the United States.

"Shh, It'll be alright we'll fix this." he soothed.

"I don't want to marry a man old enough to be my father. I'm only twenty seven, it's not that old, especially in the magical community. I should be an adult, I should have a say in this situation!" Athena tried to calm herself.

"I know," Draco held her tightly to him, "Come, let us find my friend's apartment, I think he'll be able to help." he tried to sooth her. 'And if all else fails,' he thought to himself, 'He's only ten years older than her, a much better match than that rich fifty year old business owner that father wanted to practically sell her to.' he took a breath and knocked on the door before him.

"Hey," Draco greeted softy as his old friend Tony DiNozzo opened the door to his Georgetown apartment.

"Drake!" Tony exclaimed, "and Athena this is a surprise come on it." he was happy to see his old friends but picking up on their sad faces asked, "What's wrong? What's happened? You didn't bring any luggage with you." he was beginning to worry, Draco and Athena would never travel anywhere without luggage unless they were running from something.

"It's our father," Draco explained the situation to him.

"So Athena must either be emancipated or married to get out from your father's control." He shook his head at the idiocy of the British Magical Community, thankful for the fact that he had ties to the Italian and American magical communities only, "And since Lord Malfoy has such influence in the government I doubt she will be emancipated, so the only option is marriage, and since you also have guardianship over her, you can preside over her wedding. Did you have anyone in mind?" he asked.

Athena shrank into her brother, trusting him with her life, but also frightened at this new future. Her father had raised her to be the perfect pureblood wife and she rarely interacted with anyone outside of her family or the women she was exposed to. "I thought of Blaise Zabini, but he just got engaged, and there is Richard Nott, but I'm not sure I would trust him with my sister, but my first choice would be you, Tony." Draco sighed.

Athena seemed to perk up at this, she had always liked Tony and was comfortable around him.

Tony shouldn't have been shocked, he had figured that's what Draco had in mind when he first started to explain the situation, but nevertheless it still took him by surprised, "I would be honored to marry your sister, but I would speak with her. Alone." he added.

"Of course," Draco nodded in understanding, "Shall I go pick us up some dinner and a movie?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, and turned back to Athena as the door closed, "Well, this is slightly unexpected. I do not want to force myself on you, but it seems you have few choices."

"I know," her eyes meekly rested on the floor.

"Look at me Athena, and tell me what you want."

Athena shakily looked Tony in the eyes and said, "I wanted to date and fall in love with a man and then get married, but it seems that I shall be doing the opposite. I must confess that when I realized we had come to see you I had hoped this would be the outcome. I have always liked you, Tony. If only just as a friend with a potential for more, but we never knew each other well enough for something of that nature to develop," she sighed, "I know you better than any other man Draco could think of in such a short time, and if you are willing I would gladly marry you and hope that one day we could fall in love."

"Then we share the same sentiments." he smiled, rising to sit next to her, his hand reaching out to grasp hers, "May I have a kiss?" he asked.

"Yes," she shyly looked at him and bit her lip before loosing herself with what initially was a chaste kiss but turned into so much more.

Tony pulled back shocked, and apologized, "Forgive me," he looked embarrassed.

Athena was surprised as well, and touched her swollen lips in wonder, "I," she blushed, "It's quite alright," she gave a nervous laugh as Tony thought to himself how grateful he was for their physical attraction to one another.

At that time Draco came back with pizza and a movie, which they relaxed and enjoyed each other's company, Athena reveling in her newfound freedom.

The next day, during Tony's lunch break, Draco, Tony and Athena went to the court house and Athena became Athena DiNozzo nee Malfoy. Tony then took her home kissed her lips and said, "I apologize that I cannot stay longer but my boss will wonder where I am, and I'd rather not have to explain right now."

"I understand, Tony, I shall wait for you to come home." she smiled and spent the rest of the afternoon with her brother as he apparated between her new home and childhood home, bringing her posessions that she would need for her new life. Once he had brought her last trunk, he kissed her forehead goodbye and left her alone to prepare dinner for her new husband, Tony. When he didn't come home at the expected time of six o'clock, she became nervous and paced the length of the apartment, jumping when the phone rang.

"Hello?"she anxiously answered.

Tony kept glancing at his watch as six o'clock turned into six fifteen and they were still working on the case. Using the restroom excuse he slipped out to make a call, and grimaced at the frantic 'hello' that greeted him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. The case is keeping me much later than I expected." he apologized.

"Oh, I had thought something terrible must have happened." Athena bit her lip, "I made dinner, do you want me to bring it to you?"

Tony smiled at this, "No, no, thank you, though, maybe when you and I are more comfortable with this relationship we have, then we can think about introducing you to my team." he sounded even more apologetic, "I will try to be home soon, but there is no need to wait up for me."

"I understand, Tony, hurry home." Athena wished him good luck and morosely hung up the phone, trying not to cry as she stored her first meal she had cooked for her husband in the refrigerator and tried to go to bed, but she could not sleep and so she began to unpack the trunks her brother had left her, hanging up the numerous robes that she had, and the limited muggle wardrobe. There was an empty bookshelf in the living room and so she left the trunk with her books in it near the shelf, and stacked the others with her quilts, linens, silver and china and other artwork and tapestries in a corner. She then curled up on the couch with a book and dozed off.

It was midnight when Tony quietly entered his home, wincing as he saw he new wife asleep on the couch a book haphazardly laying on her stomach. Taking off his coat and shoes, he picked up the book, marked her place and set it on the coffee table before scooping her up in his arms and taking her into his bedroom and laying her on the bed, before he turned to change into his pajamas.

"Tony?" he heard a whimper as he slid into bed.

"Athena?" he touched her shoulder, "What is it?"

"I was worried and frightened." she turned away, ashamed.

"Hush, Athena, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I am safe, and it is my fault. I should have warned you that I normally end up staying late if we have a case. It is not your fault." he held her tightly.

"I understand," she gripped him as if he would leave her.

"Sleep, I will be here when you wake." he kissed her forehead and soothed her as she fell into a deep sleep, he not far behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months flew by as the newlyweds became accustomed to each other's habits, likes, dislikes and quirks. Their first weekend together, Tony realized that Athena had very few muggle clothes and so they spent the entire Saturday together shopping for a new muggle wardrobe. As their relationship progressed, they became closer and closer even perhaps fell in love. Tony stayed loyal to his wife and he eventually took time off to have a real honeymoon and shortly thereafter began shopping for a real house. The days that Tony had to work late, Athena would drive to the Navy yard and bring the team dinner, though only Tony knew who the mysterious dinners came from, the others just enjoyed them.

One fateful day changed the peaceful anonymity that Athena had when she received a letter from Gringotts that caused her to drop everything and hurry to the Navy Yard to see Tony.

As the elevator opened to reveal the bullpen, Athena's heart fell as she did not spy Tony at his desk. Slowly, and quietly making her way to that side of the room, she nervously fiddled with her visitors tag and clutched the letter to her breast, jumping out of her skin as an exotic voice demanded, "Who are you?"

"I am waiting for Tony. Do you know where he is?" her british voice stopped the Israeli woman short for a second.

"He is busy, perhaps I might be of assistance." Ziva quickly recovered.

"It is a personal matter, an emergency if you will." Athena sat primly in her husbands desk chair and at that moment projected the perfect image of a pureblood wife.

Ziva was observant, and took in the designer labels, smooth palms, manicured nails, wedding band but no engagement ring, and the emotionally shaken aura the strange woman gave off, despite the impressive mask she wore. Ziva concluded that the woman was a rich socialite wife of someone, and knowing Tony's playboy attitude she had probably slept with Tony and discovering marital issues decided to turn to him for comfort. And yet, Ziva paused, there was an undercurrent of danger to this woman that sat at her partner's desk. Something about her screamed at Ziva to not underestimate her, something that said she had a rare power and could easily use it for good or ill.

When Tony entered the bull pen his face went from jovial at teasing McGee to worried at seeing his wife seated at his desk.

"Athena," he nodded to her as she stood in greeting.

"Tony," her tone and facial expressions were neutral be he could see panic simmering underneath the surface, "May we speak privately?"

"Boss?" Tony turned to Gibbs who was eying them suspiciously.

"You can use the conference room," he allowed and watched them leave before turning to Ziva, demanding an explanation.

"I do not know Gibbs." she shook her head, "My first impression of her was a rich socialite wife, a prize wife, yes? but upon second glance she could be deadly and seeing Tony interact with here there is the possibility that they were or are lovers."

"Did she give you her last name?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Ziva realized in shock that the woman had never answered her first question of who she was.

"Try to find out who she is before they come back." Gibbs ordered both Ziva and McGee.

"On it boss!" McGee began to furiously type on his computer.

Once behind closed doors, Athena lost the modicum of control she had of her emotions, breaking into tears as she collapsed into her husband's arms, "Dearest Athena, what has happened?"

She wordlessly handed him the letter she had received and Tony paled as he read the following:

_Lady Athena DiNozzo nee Malfoy:_

_We regret to inform you that your father Lord Lucius Malfoy died yesterday evening in his sleep. The reading of his will shall be held on Friday the seventh at Gringotts Bank, London. You and your husband are required to attend._

_Our Condolences on your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Manager Ragkok_

_Gringotts Bank_

_Malfoy Family_

"Oh, my love." he soothed her.

"I do not think he ever really cared for me, but he was my father," she sniffled, composing herself.

"Has Drake not sent anything?" Tony asked.

"No, but I left as soon as I received this letter. I suspect he is busy with condolences, and the management of the estate and the politics of the family name. Oh gods!" she cried, "My mother!"

"Shh, I will take the rest of this week off and next week and we will go to England to help." Tony soothed.

"That is if father hasn't disowned me in the will," she bitterly noted, standing on her own and clearing her face, taking the offered glass of water that Tony poured her.

"Do not dwell upon it." his arm wrapped about her waist, and he bent to kiss the top of her head, "Right now we must face my team and explain why I have kept you hidden for so long."

"I hadn't realized, I was so upset, Oh Tony! I am sorry." Athena apologized.

"Do not worry about it, they would have found out eventually." he chuckled.

Gibbs watched them as the cozy couple exited the conference room, "DiNozzo!" he growled.

"Yeah, boss!" he answered.

"Care to explain what is going on?" he demanded, Ziva and McGee behind him expectant for the answers that they could not find electronically.

"Agent Gibbs, Officer David and Agent McGee," he began and smirked at their surprised faces as he took on such a formal tone, "I would like to introduce you to Athena, my wife. Athena these are my teammates, Agent Gibbs, Officer David and Agent McGee."

Athena stood tall "A pleasure Agent Gibbs. Officer David and Agent McGee," she greeted them each in turn with a handshake and a brief curtsy, polite enough to ignore their gobsmacked expressions.

"Boss, I need to take the rest of the week off, as well as next week." Tony said, not bothering to ask.

"What!" Gibbs looked at his senior field agent sharply, "Why?"

"A family emergency, my wife's father has just passed and we need to return to her childhood home to take care of business and attend the funeral." he explained.

"I will talk to the director for you, and be careful." he allowed and added, "Ms. Athena, my condolences to you and your family for your loss."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs, I shall pass the sentiment onto my mother and brother."

Suddenly Ziva's eyes widened as she stared at Athena, "Malfoy? Your father is Lord Malfoy?"

At this Athena stiffened, "Yes, what of it?"

"Nothing, I am just surprised that Tony married into the Malfoy family. I had not realized his family was so well connected" she tactlessly stated.

"Ziva," Tony softly warned.

"There is much about my family that you would not know or understand. Do not presume to understand that which you clearly cannot." Athena fell back upon the rich, pureblooded snobbery that she grew up with taking the NCIS agents aback with the coldness that seemed to freeze the room about them.

"Athena," Tony whispered into her ear, "Ziva is sometimes too forward, do not take offense where none was meant." he calmed her and prepared to leave when Ducky came around the corner looking for Gibbs.

"Tony!" Ducky called out and began to ask where Gibbs was, "I was wondering if you," he paused in shock, "Lady Malfoy," he gave a courtly bow, "A pleasure to see you again."

"And you Dr. Mallard," she curtsied as the doctor kissed her outstretched hand, "But I am no longer a Malfoy."

"Indeed?" he noticed her left hand and the way Tony stood behind her, "Indeed!" his eyes widened.

"Yes, Tony is my husband," she smiled, "We were married less than a year ago under strange circumstances and tried to keep it as quiet as possible."

"I understand my dear," his face showed sympathy for the couple, understanding the subtle meaning behind her words, "My Congratulations. What has brought you here today?"

"My father," her face fell, "I came to inform my husband of his passing so that we might leave for England as soon as possible."

"My condolences, my dear. Give your mother and brother my regards and sympathies."

"I will, Doctor, and if you would give your mother my family's regards. Perhaps when this is all over my mother will visit. She has always desired to see America." Athena gave a forced laughed, "Farewell," she dipped her head again, "Tony, I would like to go home." her voice took on a wearied tone.

"Of course, love." his arms snaked around her once more as he grabbed his book bag and led her home, leaving Ducky to face Gibbs' interrogation all on his own.


End file.
